


Мятное мороженое с арахисовой посыпкой

by SalemTheCat



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Gen, Humor, Pre-Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: Страшная тайна Хизер и мороженого.
Relationships: Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway
Kudos: 2





	Мятное мороженое с арахисовой посыпкой

Хизер Холлувей. Робин она всегда раздражала. Её манера одеваться, говорить, всем показывать, какая она правильная, интеллигентная и возвышенная. Не то что школьные неудачники! 

Была надежда, что хоть летом удастся избежать встречи, но нет — она приходила в «Scoops Ahoy» почти каждый день, пробовала разные сорта мороженого, садилась за дальний столик и наблюдала... за этим олухом, Стивом Харрингтоном!

Стив — конечно тоже не подарок. Дурень, к тому же, каких поискать. Ну где это видано — заигрывать с каждой хоть сколько-нибудь симпатичной посетительницей? 

Пришлось составить для него «доску позора» и подсчитывать неудачи. Но то ли Стив был настолько глуп, то ли просто не видел очевидных вещей, но каждый раз Хизер смотрела именно на него!

И не просто смотрела, а похабно облизывала ложечку, по которой стекало подтаявшее мороженое. И хоть Хизер и была той ещё занозой в заднице, от этого зрелища дух захватывало. Стив же был занят охмурением других девушек и вознёй со своими ребятишками, которые имели обыкновение ввалиться в кафе перед началом какого-нибудь крутого фильма, куда им просто так было не попасть. 

Эх, дурень ведь, дурень! Но с большим сердцем!

Робин стало жаль Стива, и однажды, в конце своей смены она подсела к Хизер.

— Эй, нам надо поговорить.

— Правда? — Хизер странно на неё посмотрела, а потом снова зачерпнула ложечкой мороженое. Сегодня она взяла мятное с арахисовой посыпкой.

— Послушай, — Робин прищурилась, ей казалось, что это придает ей грозный вид. — Не знаю, что ты задумала, но Дурень не обращает на тебя внимание.

— Дурень? — Хизер вопросительно приподняла брови.

— Ну, Стив Харрингтон.

— Стив? — Хизер упорно делала вид, что ничего не понимает.

— Ой, хватит ломать комедию! Ты постоянно сюда приходишь и смотришь на него. Тоже мне роковая женщина.

Хизер только рассмеялась в ответ.

— Ты думаешь, я прихожу сюда только ради него? «Король Стив» никогда не отличался умом и сообразительностью! — Она отодвинула от себя вазочку с мороженым, нахмурилась и посмотрела Робин в глаза. 

— Зачем тогда всё это?

— Да ради тебя!

Ее слова стали для Робин откровением, никто и никогда ее прежде не замечал. Для всех она была обыкновенной мышкой в толпе школьных задротов и неудачников, серой и неприметной.

— Мне наверное надо обрадоваться, — протянула она, — но... Ты же понимаешь, что так не делают?

— А как делают? — удивилась Хизер. — Назначают свидание? Отлично, тогда завтра в шесть вечера жди меня возле бассейна. Я выйду сразу после смены.

Она встала со стула и ушла, не дав Робин даже ничего возразить. Но ведь ей совсем не хотелось идти на свидание с Хизер! Она была совсем не в её вкусе.. Но красивой девушке сложно отказать — придётся прийти!

— Итак, что тут у нас? — Робин весело облокотилась на стойку, за которой с унылым видом торчал Стив. — Ещё одно очко не в твою пользу, дурень?

— О чём это ты? — хмуро отозвался Стив.

— Да так, о своём.

Робин зашла на кухню и поставила на «доске позора» ещё одну жирную линию. Сегодня счёт явно был в её пользу.


End file.
